


Let me be your last first kiss

by FlowerWishes



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, POV Sander Driesen, wildfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerWishes/pseuds/FlowerWishes
Summary: Woensdag 21:21/the first kiss from Sander's POV.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 39





	Let me be your last first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all,
> 
> This is one of my favorite clips of all time!
> 
> This is a re-upload of just the first kiss on it’s own
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Please leave comments, I'd love to hear your thoughts

Sander paid the cashier for the drinks he had bought for Robbe and himself and exited the store to find Robbe sitting sitting on the edge of his bike against the bike rack. He took a sip from the can as he saw a smile erupt on Robbe's face as he approached him causing his smile to follow suit.

"I hope you drink gin and tonic or rum and coke," Sander said.

"I'm more of a whiskey man," Robbe replied, checking the contents of the bag he had been handed. "That will be zero stars on booking.com," he said cheekily.

Sander couldn't help the butterflies in his stomach because Robbe had remembered what he had said the very first time they had spoken at the beach house. It warmed his heart to know that Robbe not only heard him but listened to him and paid attention to him, something that Britt rarely did. Sander let out a small huff, a smile on his face and his green eyes watching Robbe.

"It's fine for this one time," Robbe said, smiling at Sander, never breaking eye contact until he opened the can.

"Cheers," Sander said.

"Cheers," Robbe reciprocated along with a wink.

Sander's heart was beating so fast already and that wink was just the tip of the iceberg. That wink would forever be ingrained in his mind and that's how he wanted it.

They both took a swig of their drinks after which Sander returned his gaze to Robbe. He looked Robbe's figure up and down, studying him, analyzing him, thinking about his plans for that night. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Robbe.

"You know what I want right now?" Sander said with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Real gin and tonic," Robbe replied, a small laugh escaping his mouth.

"No, better," Sander said, his mind replacing that with _you_. Sander washed his gaze over Robbe entirely and he noticed Robbe doing the same.

Finally it was time to enact his plan that he had meticulously crafted.

"Come," he said, beckoning Robbe while stumbling to get on his bike. "We're leaving."

"What's the plan?" Robbe asked, curious.

"Just come," was Sander's response as he finally managed to get on his bike, his drink still in his hand.

"Sander," Robbe said, climbing on his bike, already following him.

"Come," Sander repeated.

"What are we going to do?" Robbe asked as he trailed behind Sander.

"Surprise," Sander said, baiting Robbe.

Sander handed Robbe his drink to taste, his hand brushing against Robbe's sending tingles down Sander's spine.

"Is this one good?" Robbe questioned.

"That one is really good," Sander assured him as Robbe took a sip of it.

Robbe finished the drink and tossed the can into the garbage, still balancing on his bike, causing them both to erupt in cheers at this 'feat'.

"Did you see that?" Robbe asked, excited.

"High five!"

Sander held out his hand waiting for Robbe's to grab it. Waiting to feel his touch again.

"High five, high five," Robbe said, struggling to get to Sander's side.

Then, magic. They joined hands and Sander never wanted to let go, never wanted to let Robbe go. The butterflies fluttered in his stomach and his heart rate increased. He knew that what he was feeling was right and that Robbe's hand in his was so very right.

As the elevator doors opened in front on them, Sander snuck a glance at Robbe. He saw the doors not only opening to the tunnel but seemingly opening up a gateway towards new possibilities and new experiences, hopefully with Robbe. Maybe he was reading too much into it, Sander thought, but at the same time, he enjoyed the thought so decided to stick with it.

"Race," Sander proposed as they began their journey through the tunnel.

Robbe started the countdown, "Three, two, one, GO!"

Sander pedaled as fast as he could with Robbe right on his tail. He felt free, so very free, more free than he had felt in a very long time. His heavy thoughts that occupied his mind on the daily and the darkness that followed him couldn't catch him while he was moving this fast without a care in the world other than Robbe. Sander loved the feeling of the air rushing past his face, blowing his hair back. He watched as it did the same to Robbe's soft brown curls that he so desperately wanted to run his fingers through.

Sander looked back towards Robbe, letting and excited shout exit his mouth. He decided that his shout was strong and powerful as it was met with a rather cute, in Sander's opinion, shout from Robbe as the two continued down the path of the tunnel.

The race reached it's completion, Robbe giving Sander a congratulatory pat on the back before taking out his phone, which Sander could have sworn he said he left at home, to begin documenting their adventure together. Sander knew that he would always look back upon that video to remember the tunnel and how he felt while he was there, while he was with Robbe. The freedom, the lightness, the happiness, the comfort.

Riding along the sidewalk alongside the practically empty street, they resumed downing their drinks.

"May I drink the last bits?" Robbe asked.

"You can take it," Sander said handing him the can.

Robbe took a sip, a look of disgust crossing his face, "Damn, that's bad! Who invents something like this?"

Sander took a mental note to never buy that drink again because it was admittedly rather terrible.

They proceeded along their journey until Sander came to a stop in front of a door, tossing his bike into the bushes. Robbe followed his lead, stopping behind him, confused.

"Sander, what are we doing here?" Robbe whispered.

Sander hushed him as he attempted to jimmy the lock on the door.

"Come on," Robbe said.

"Give me a sec."

"Come on, Sander, someone might see us."

Just like that, Sander managed to get the door open, proud of himself and hoping Robbe was impressed. He gave Robbe a smile before beckoning him inside.

"Come," Sander said.

"Fuck, Sander," Robbe said, seemingly terrified.

Sander turned on his phone's flashlight to illuminate the dark area.

"Where the fuck are we?" Robbe demanded.

"Come."

Sander and Robbe ascended the stairs before being greeted by a beautiful sight. A massive pool, the water a glimmering blue. A fog of sorts covered the pool due to the cold November temperatures. The sight was breathtaking and Sander knew it as he presented it to Robbe rather proud of himself.

"Fuck," Robbe said, taking in the view.

"Come," Sander said as he removed his leather jacket.

"What are we going to do?" Robbe asked, confused.

"What do you think?" Sander answered, trying to take his shoes off.

"It's fucking cold!" Robbe announced in a shout-whisper.

"Yes, it's freezing cold," Sander agreed, still struggling to remove his shoes, "Come on."

Robbe was reluctant but proceeded to take off his jacket, to Sander's delight. Sander was now stripped down to his underwear.

"Fuck, I'm already cold," Robbe said while he was fully dressed as juxtaposed to Sander who stood there practically naked.

Sander removed his underwear and took a big leap into the pool, shouting as he flew through the air and crashed into the water.

"Fuck, Sander, don't do that," Robbe said a moment too late as Sander had already hit the water, fully naked.

"Amazing," Sander proclaimed, floating in the water, "Come on."

"Fuck no," Robbe said but Sander could tell that he was contemplating the decision.

"Come," Sander repeated.

"No, no," Robbe reponded and Sander couldn't help but admire the adorable smile that appeared on his lips.

"Come," Sander said yet again, he wasn't about to give up now, he was way too invested at this point.

Robbe took a couple of moments to debate before pulling his shirt over his head. He proceeded to take his shoes off, much quicker than Sander, and removed his pants. Robbe was about to jump into the pool, only his underwear covering him. Sander stopped him before he could.

"All the way or no way," Sander said grinning, "Come."

Robbe looked at Sander for a few seconds and decided to undress fully and jump into the water, following Sander's example, a scream and jump.

As Robbe breached the surface, he announced, "Fuck, that's cold!"

"It's not that bad," Sander assured him, "Can you even swim?" he asked Robbe, getting a laugh out of it as Robbe flailed about.

"Fuck you. I'm a better swimmer than you."

"Yeah? I don't believe you," Sander teased.

"I can swim to the other side, under water with ease," Robbe responded, splashing water in Sander's face.

Sander brushed the water out of his eyes and challenged him, "You know what, let's make a bet."

"Okay."

"Who can stay under the water the longest," Sander stated.

"Alright. What does the winner get?"

"That's decided by the winner," Sander said, "So that's me," a smile crossing his face.

"Fuck you. I'm gonna beat your ass," Robbe retorted.

"On three," Sander said.

"And, three."

Sander and Robbe buried themselves beneath the surface of the water. Sander had his eyes open, admiring Robbe and how his hair moved through the water with grace. Now was the time to initiate the last phase of his plan. He reached out or Robbe before swimming towards him and planted a kiss upon his lips. Robbe immediately pushed him away and returned to the surface.

"What are you doing?" Robbe asked, surprised by the events that had just occurred.

"I win," Sander proclaimed.

"What, you win? You cheated!" Robbe protested.

"What do you mean?" Sander asked, teasing Robbe.

"Dude, that's not allowed."

"I win," Sander repeated proudly.

"Fuck you, no I swear, that doesn't count."

"I don't see the problem," Sander said as Robbe splashed water in his face.

"It doesn't count," Robbe repeated.

"How does it not count?"

"Come on, let's do it again," Robbe proposed.

"Again? Okay."

"You do the countdown," Robbe said out of breath.

"On three," Sander responded, equally as out of breath, "One, two three."

They descended beneath the freezing water as they opened their eyes to look at each other. Sander watched as Robbe moved closer to him, bringing his hands up towards his face. Their lips connected and a warmth spread through Sander's body, the coldness of the water no longer being felt. Sander kissed him back, the water pushing against them but their lips fighting back.

They traveled to the surface, their lips never losing contact with the other's. Sander grabbed at Robbe's hair as Robbe wrapped around Sander's head. The kiss was fire, it was electricity, it was everything Sander had dreamed about and so much more. All of the heaviness and dark thoughts faded from his mind as all he could think about was this kiss and this boy. He could have sworn that the rest of the world slipped away and only Robbe and himself were left, here, together, connected.

Sander pulled back from Robbe to glance upon his face before his lips returned to their previous position on Robbe's. Butterflies in his stomach were not nearly enough to describe the feeling he felt in that moment. The sense of excitement but at the same time, he felt calm as his worries dissipated into the water that surrounded them. He wished this feeling would never leave him and that Robbe would never leave him.

Suddenly, the lights flashed on and a security guard's dogs could be heard barking.

"Fuck," they both said panicked, swimming as fast as they could to the edge of the pool, Robbe slightly behind Sander. They gathered their clothes in a haste and ran out of there as quickly as possible.

"I hope he's my last first kiss," Sander thought to himself.


End file.
